1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baseball board game and more particularly pertains to simulating the sport of playing baseball to aide in the learning of all aspects of the sport of baseball with a baseball board game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of baseball games is known in the prior art. More specifically, baseball games heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of playing baseball on a board game are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,266 to Kohler discloses a baseball board game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,230 to Denman et al. discloses a baseball franchise game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,651 to Tobias, Jr. discloses a baseball board game and method of play.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,123 to Tsukunda discloses a baseball board game.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,530 to Dohn discloses a board baseball game.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a baseball board game for simulating the sport of playing baseball to aide in the learning of all aspects of the sport of baseball.
In this respect, the baseball board game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of simulating the sport of playing baseball to aide in the learning of all aspects of the sport of baseball.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved baseball board game which can be used for simulating the sport of playing baseball to aide in the learning of all aspects of the sport of baseball. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.